Suffocate
by hottygurl7
Summary: Edward and Bella are in their middle twenties, engaged, living together. When one small fight leads to a big blow up - can they kiss and make up? Or will they have to go their separate ways? Bella x Edward - All Human - Rated M.


**A/N: Athome Jo is my Beta, DreamersDaze is my pre-reader. I love them both hard!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the storyline/plot. Continue on if you're 18 or older.**

**

* * *

**

Suffocate

Summary: Edward and Bella are in their middle twenties, engaged, living together. When one small fight leads to a big blow up- can they kiss and make up? Or will they have to go their separate ways? -Cannon Pairings: BxE- AH/AU

**Bella's POV:**

"Ugh! You fucker!" I shout, after Edward storms out slamming our front door much harder than necessary. Walking over to the desk in the living room I push all of the papers to the floor, wincing as I hear the sound of glass shattering.

Kneeling down, I pick up the now broken framed picture of Edward and I from a few summers back at the beach. I run my fingers softly against the broken glass covering the photograph. Looking at the picture makes my insides burn. Our eyes were so bright, and our smiles so big. It's hard to remember the last time we've been that happy together.

And we were so very happy then, just graduating high school; no worries, no money problems. No stress about school or jobs. Now it just seems so far away.

We had our entire lives ahead of us.

Now it seems like we rarely ever agree on anything, and I'm beginning to wonder if we're truly meant for one another. To me it feels like we're two separate rocks, rubbing against one another, and changing each other entirely. I'm not so sure it's for the best either.

_What have I become, some whiny bitch like Lauren Mallory?_

Setting the remaining pieces of the frame back on the desk, I clean up the rest of my mess. Then I grab my cell phone and punch in a quick message, sending it to my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie.

**Meet me at the Cowboy Bar in 30 min, we had another fight. -B**

Rosalie is married to Edward's older brother Emmett. And Alice is my long time friend from grade school. As soon as Emmett began dating Rosalie we hit it off, and it seemed like fate that Alice would fall for Edward and Emmett's best friend Jasper. The three of us have been inseparable for years.

After hitting 'Send' I shower, and begin putting my makeup on and selecting my outfit for the evening. I could use a good drunk day, and I rarely ever drink anymore. So I feel it's time to let loose.

Edward had been stopping at the bar after work all week with friends and it was really getting on my nerves. _We've got enough money problems to worry about, and he decides to just stop for a few, and then get behind the wheel._ That is one of my biggest pet peeves, **drunk drivers**.

We'd lost enough friends, and seen enough dangerous situations. With me being the police chief's daughter, I know better than to do something so stupid and reckless, and now the very person that I intend**ed** to marry is doing it.

_Fuck that. I've worked way too hard for that idiot to throw things away on a DUI or to kill himself._

Brushing my thoughts aside, I begin to curl my hair carefully. Last thing I need right now was a burn from the curling iron. That would definitely only prove to sour this nasty mood further.

I sigh heavily as I unplug my curling iron, I decide to just throw my hair up in a cute bun. I put on some eyeliner, a soft bronze eye shadow, and add a layer of sheer lip gloss to my lips. After making a smacking sound once, I check myself over and decide it's time to get dressed.

_What to wear, what to wear?_

I sift through my clothes for about five minutes until I find a little black dress Alice had picked up for me a few months ago.

_Perfect! That little Twat-Waffle will never know what hit him!_

_I wonder if I've always been this hostile. Emmett says that happens after girls lose their virginity, but I think it has more to do with opening up to guys, and putting up with their shit, than it does with the act of first time sex. _

_I guess I'll never know._

As I sift back through the last few years of memories I try to think about where Edward and I have gone wrong. I know I can get a big head around people and act like I don't need him, making him look like such a sweet and loving boyfriend. But when we're home, it's like he's become indifferent to me, sometimes his attitude is almost cold towards me, and it's like he doesn't even care if I'm here or not.

He'll snuggle up to me at night and give me a kiss on the side of the face, but we haven't even made out for... _wow, I can't even remember the last time._ Granted, I haven't exactly been forthcoming with oral extra curriculars, but I would still think he would have some interest in me. It's almost as if we're both bored with each other.

Don't get me wrong, he is still just as smoking hot as he was in high school, hell he may even be hotter now! He's definitely added more muscle and grown a few inches, but his attitude at home is so off-putting I don't want to stick around to enjoy the visual goodness.

And every time we have sex, it's always him being in charge and us only doing it to get the job done. I haven't had an orgasm **with his help** in months, and he doesn't seem to be enjoying it immensely either. I'm sick of boring old sporking sex. I want rough needy sex, or soft passionate tender love making. Anything to show he's still human inside of those cold emerald eyes.

I slip on my little black dress and cute black sparkly ballet flats, check myself in the mirror, grab my purse, and head for the door. I lock up and make sure to leave the dim entry light burning on my way out.

I decide against calling a cab. It's only a few blocks away from our place, and I can save the cab money in case I need a ride later. I arrive at my destination about ten minutes later via walking. Looking around I notice Alice and Rose are already here.

Alice is wearing a really cute white and raspberry tie-dye sundress with gold wedge sandals. Rose is casually dressed in gray denim Capri's and a black beater tank top with cute flip flops. They both were absolutely gorgeous in their own way. Alice with her fashionista pixie like persona, and Rose with her statuesque captivating beauty.

_I am damn lucky to be able to call these girls my bitches. _

I stride up to them with purpose only to find they are standing around their men, whom happen to be sitting here with a very pissy looking Edward. I don't slow my stride or let myself get distracted. I pretend he isn't even here.

Leaning over the bar I sit my purse on the countertop and order my first drink, "I'll have a Redheaded Slut, please." I smile pointedly in Edward's direction and turn my attention back to my friends.

I smile to myself as I hear the very not so subtle huff from behind me and I hear Edward order another beer. The girls wink at me, and as soon as I receive my drink we make our way to a table closer to the dance floor.

This bar is not like any average city bar, it has a small town feel, and it's very comfortable, for the most part. Jasper owns it, hence the name 'Cowboy Bar'. It has a very rustic decor, the floors are hardwood and the walls are a rusty red-orange color, the coolers are clear and made of glass, and the addition with the dance floor has a large stone fireplace. Off in another portion of the bar are the pool tables, and dart boards. Jasper even added some air hockey, bumper pool, and fuse ball tables.

Jasper is a big kid at heart but he loves his westerns. He and Alice have definitely gone all out with the rustic theme in this place. The bar is made of a light honey wood and the chairs are matching rustic pieces accompanying the other furniture perfectly. If this were any place else it would look like the owner was trying too hard, but Jasper is his own person, and you can tell he really belongs here.  
_He also makes kick ass drinks!_

After about an hour of drinking mixed drinks and doing shots with the girls I notice I have a very strong buzz brewing. Shortly after that fact I realize I've forgotten to eat anything today. _Ah well, too late to do anything about it now! _My new discovery won't hinder me one bit in my goal of achieving a _drunken day_.

I look over at my girls and smile shyly as I notice Jake, a guy we usually see at the clubs, walk in with some of his buddies. He nods and smiles at me. I bite my lip and give him a coy grin back. He's always told me he'd help me show Edward how to treat a lady if I ever needed him to. I'm beginning to consider his previous offers. Upon noticing my flirty behavior he strays from his table and approaches ours looking rather nice if I may say so myself.

"Well, what have we here ladies? Hitting it hard tonight, are we?" He gives us all a friendly bright smile.  
"Sure are!" I smile back at him mischievously. "Eddie boy and I had a little spat, so the girls are treating me to a little liquid courage. What about you? What are you boys doing out here tonight?"  
"Ah you know, looking for girls, the usual." He chuckles as he notices me getting slightly wobbly in my chair.

I really want to get up and dance, but I know these bitches would want their men and I was just not opening up that can of worms right now. I tap my fingers on the table as my antsyness starts to take control and finally Jake politely asks me if I'd like to dance. I hop up so fast I almost tip the table over. We bust out laughing as we make our way to the dance floor. It was only about half full, not a whole lot of people are out yet, just enough to make people comfortable with letting loose on the floor. And just empty enough to give Edward a proper view of what he was missing.

My heart starts to race, and my adrenaline is flowing freely through my veins at the idea of pissing Edward off. Somebody To Love by Leighton Meester is playing. Not that I really care for the song, but I figure it's appropriate for the moment and I smile to myself. I bite my lip and begin to sway seductively with Jake's hands attached to my hips.

We leave little space between us as we get into the song more. Jake knows I'd never cheat on Edward, he just likes the opportunity to mess with him. And I'm taking full advantage of it.I turn around so I'm facing the bar, making sure **he** is watching while reach my hands behind me to grab the back of Jake's head. He resumes his hold on my waist and we are now grinding into each other. Edward is nowhere in sight when I look towards the bar. I furrow my brow and continue looking around, my breath catches and my veins turn to ice as I spot him dancing with some blonde bimbo on the dance floor.

I've never met this girl, and apparently she doesn't understand how things work around here. Jake must have noticed at the same time because his fingers are digging into the sides of my hips holding me in place, letting me know he's paying attention.

I take this as a sign to take the lead, so instead of continuing to dance I grab his hand and I lead him back up to the bar; right to Edward's empty stool and make him sit down. I stand up on the foot rail and order a few shots of 100 proof liquor and then a few more drinks for my girls and a beer for Jake. I drink my shots swiftly and we gather our drinks, making our way back to our table.

Edward and Nameless Whore are now dancing rather close to our table, and there's no mistaking the smug look he has on his face. I'm prepared to go to great lengths to wipe said look off his beautiful fucking face. Jake looks like he's on board, so I shove him into the chair next to me and straddle his lap while giving him a wicked smile.

He lets out a deep belly laugh and a soft grunt as I begin swaying on top of him, effectively starting out a saucy lap dance. T.I.'s Whatever You Like is thumping through the speakers and my hips sway back and forth, side to side with the rhythm of the song.

I look up long enough to see the Whore kissing Edward's neck, and I about lose my shit. I grit my teeth and spin around on Jake's lap leaning my head on his shoulder, sliding up and down his body. Suddenly Emmett appears with a tray of shots for our table and Jake asks if he can take his off of me. I tell him he can if I can do mine off of him.

Jake does his shot out of my cleavage, and I make him sit stock still as I put mine down by the front of his jeans and I bend down to retrieve the shot with my mouth as I tip it back, swallowing all of the delicious yet potent contents.

Edward sees it all and is looking lovely in all of his furious glory. _God he can even make me wet when he's angry. _I flip him off in a not so lady like fashion and as I'm just about to resume my lap dance I see filthy stinking nasty nameless whore move in for a kiss.

My entire world stops. Edward first looks shocked, and then kind of smug as their lips are about to touch. But I'm not having it. I jump over Jake and grab her by her blonde extensions yanking her backwards onto her ass. She tries grabbing for me, but Edward throws me over his shoulder and Jake starts tending to her. I flip her a double bird and keep screaming profanities until Edward locks me into the backroom of the bar with him.

This room is designated for people who are too drunk to drive; they get to sleep in here on the futon. The lights are still off and all I can hear is the music from the dance floor and our heavy breathing as I try fighting Edward's suddenly inhuman strength, to go out and take another shot at Super Slut.

He isn't having it though as he tosses me onto the futon causing me to bounce. I quickly jump up and race for the door. I am almost back out into the main room when he grabs me by my shoulders, spins me around and pushes me against the wall, forcefully.

I'm getting sick of his bullshit, and getting pissed that he won't let me thump on Herpie Barbie, until I look up into his eyes. He has the fiercest expression I've ever seen on his beautiful face. I take in a deep breath and level him with a glare of my own.

"What the FUCK were you about to do with that bitch! You were gonna let her KISS YOU! Are you FUCKING insane! You couldn't have ended things with me first, you had to go there? Really Edward? I mean you could have at least-"

I am cut off by his mouth planting firmly to mine. It's rough and possessive and so... _so_ fucking hot. I've never really seen this side of Edward before, and it has rocked me to my core.

His tongue plunges into my mouth assuming all control as he hoists me up forcing me to wrap my legs around him while he shoves his hips into mine, thrusting against me, marking me as his. I sure I'll have marks on my back from the wall, but I don't care. All I want is Edward, on me, around me, inside of me; I can't get close enough to him. When I am panting for air, his mouth slips down to my neck and he bites down on it, sucking fiercely.

"Mine," he growls out possessively, his dark menacing tone alone could make me come.

"Not fucking Black's. You are MINE!" His grip on my hip gets tighter, and his other hand snakes up and threads into my hair, tilting my head sideways forcing me to grant him more access to my neck.

My legs instinctively tighten around him. I bite my lip in a poor attempt to keep from crying out, but he's having none of that. He grabs me and carries me back into the back room, kicking the door shut and pinning me against it as he locks it.

He brings my hands up out of his hair and holds them above my head as he thrusts his hips back into mine. I can feel every inch of him pressed against me through our clothes as I whimper and begin mewing. I feel very close to spontaneous combustion.

"Oh God, Edward please! Unff-fuck me, please."

He grabs my hips again and walks over to the futon. He sits down with me on top of him and pushes my shoulders back a little so he can look into my eyes. My lids are hooded with lust and I just want to ride him right here, right now, but he has other plans.

"Oh no. After all of that, you're going to have to work for it." His voice has not lost its dark quality.

If I wasn't so turned on I might be frightened. I feel a shiver race down my spine at the anticipation of him driving himself inside of me. It's been far too long and I want it badly. But if work was what he wanted, I could do that. I would work for it, and in turn, make him work for it as well. I know his weaknesses, and I will use them against him.

I smile to myself as I start rocking my hips into his rubbing our pelvises against each other with enough force to make him pant. "Mmh Edward, don't tease me baby. Don't you want me?" I know he loves dirty talk, and if that's what it will take for him to give it to me, I'll do it.

He smiles his cocky little smile at me and shakes his head. "Yes Isabella, I want you. But like I said, you have to work for it. Show me how bad you want me."

I'm getting slightly miffed about the fact that it is this hard to get into my fiancé's pants.

_I mean, come on! Aren't I supposed to be getting make-up sex or something? It should __**so**__ not be this hard, and I should be in control! Damn it!_

I lean in pressing my lips ever so softly to his neck, kissing his sweet spot and sucking it, marking Edward as mine for the entire world to see. I want every bitch in the bar to smell me on him, and when I am done with him they will.

I raise myself up slightly to admire my work.

_Mmm yes, that love bite will be nice and dark. _

I smile to myself and stand up swiftly. I turn my back to Edward and begin slowly shimmying out of my black lace panties. I make sure to take my time and make the scene look as sexy as I possibly can. After removing them fully I bend over in front of him to retrieve them from the floor. I hear Edward's breathing pick up and I can feel my own body responding to his. After standing back up I turn to face him and straddle him again.

"Mmmh Baby, you sure you want me to work for it?" I smile coyly at him, batting my lashes seductively.

His eyes are hooded and his smile returns as he nods playfully at me.

"As you wish, my love." In one fluid movement I bring my panties up to his face to make sure he can see them. I don't miss him moving his face closer to them as I shove them into his shirt pocket.

After observing his stunned expression I get up, fix my dress, and walk out of the backroom into the bar area. I grab my things quickly and bid my farewell to my ladies as I hastily leave the bar. Hailing a cab, I can feel the adrenaline surge through my body, I know as soon as he realizes I've left he will lose his shit, the thought makes me grin.

I am still a little peeved at him for all of the shit he has been putting me through recently and I want to get home before him so I can at least have a nice shower and prepare for his wrath once he makes it home.

The dim light in the foyer greets me as I step into our townhouse. I set my things on the table and place my keys into our crystal bowl then I swiftly make my way into the master bathroom. I slip my dress off and let my hair fall down around me as I step into a steaming hot shower. It soothes my muscles and helps some of the sexual frustration dissolve from my nerves.

I can't help but think tonight is going to be the start of something new. Possibly the make or break in our relationship. If he doesn't come home tonight, I'll know he's done, and I'll begin the task of trying to separate my heart from my mind, in order to move on. _Who am I kidding? I'll never move on from Edward._ He's my first kiss, my first love, my first guy best friend, first... **first**, pretty much my first everything. I'd be truly lost without him.

I try to push the negativity from my head as I clean up and touch up a little on my shaving. If he does come home I don't want him to be disappointed. I smile to myself and bite my lip as I think of all of the possible outcomes tonight could have. I feel my face flush with heat and my lady bits start to tingle when I hear the front door slam closed.

_Honey, he's home!  
_

I continue my shower, rinsing off as if I haven't heard him enter the house. I hear him moving around in our bedroom and then all of the sudden the house is silent. My nerves begin to quake, I'm scared he's grabbed some clothes and left, I'm afraid that I could have possibly pushed him too far this time. _After all of this time of unfulfilled sexual encounters and nasty arguments, could he finally be done with me?_ My heart drops at the thought.

I turn around and am preparing to shut the water off, I almost jump at what I see. Edward is standing just outside of the shower, staring at me like he hasn't eaten in years and I'm the only thing he wants to devour. I gulp audibly and try to get my nerves under control. My flight instinct is trying to kick in, but at the same time my southern regions are tingling with anticipation. Biting my lip, I try to give him my most seductive smile and I watch as his body language changes. He looks as though he's about to pounce.

Instinctively, I take a step back and brace myself against the shower wall as Edward lunges at me forcefully shoving his body against me and effectively pinning me against the tiled shower wall. His eyes look frenzied and I'm almost afraid of the look in them. My heart stutters as he grabs my hips, lifting me and forcing me to wrap my legs around his hips. I feel the denim from his jeans rub against my most sensitive parts and I bite my lip to stifle a moan.

Just then he grabs my hair commanding my attention, "Look at me, Bella. Feel what you do to me. I want to hear what I do to you. By the end of the night your body will burn with want and the only thing you'll be able to do is scream my name. Tell me you want me, Bella. Show me."

My insides turn to jelly, Edward has never been a dirty talker before. I want to rip him out of his pants and tell him to slam himself inside of me as hard as he can, consequences be damned.

But I don't for several different reasons:  
1. That would be kind of like giving in and Bella Swan does _not_ back down.  
2. The boy is large, I mean like a double hung window large, if he slams his thunder cock inside of me I'll be split in two at worst case scenario, and at best case I wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Both of those scenarios I am not willing to deal with.  
3. Kind of goes back to #2, the boy is LARGE, and it has been quite some time since we've done the _deed_, it's going to take a little easing to even make my lovely lady box think about accommodating Edward's massive, but not passive, member!

So instead I look up at him with hooded eyes, bite my lip again and say, "Mmmm I don't know baby... I think you need to work for it. You know what I like baby, give it to me."

My lips quirk up in a smirk after using his words back on him. He's taken a back for a second by the sexy tone of my voice, giving me the opportunity to slip down out of his grasp and saunter out of the shower. I wrap my towel around me and make my way into our bedroom.

It doesn't take him long to catch up, he's behind me just as I cross the threshold to our bedroom and I swiftly turn to face him. "Edward, I want to play a game with you, would you like that, baby?" I bite my lip knowing that this one little gesture drives him wild.

I see the sparkle in his eyes as his lip curves up seductively. I have to rub my legs together to keep myself from jumping him then and there. He nods hurriedly and tries grabbing me around the waist, but I back up out of his reach. "Nuh uh, pretty boy," I shake my head at him and press my hand against his chest, gently shoving him away from me. "Since you're so fond of _'working for it'_ I think it's time to see how long _you_ can go... without touching _me_. I'm going to go change and when I come back I hope you'll be more under control." I wink at him and saunter towards my walk in closet, shutting myself in it so I can dress without his hungry eyes on me.

I quickly grab my brand new black and white corset top with matching panties and my black lace stockings. _Edward's not going to know what hit him._ I smile to myself and snicker softly as I think of the look on his face just a moment ago when I told him what kind of game I wanted to play.

I know he must be coming apart at the seams with sexual frustration. I know I am, but I am not going to give in first. He deserves to be teased. He's been putting me off and pushing me away for far too long. If there's one statement that is definitely a testament to our relationship it's 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' or 'Abstinence makes my libido unable to hold out much longer.'

I want Edward, there's no denying that, and tonight I will have him.

_Hopefully on every surface of our home. I want him on the couch, the kitchen counter, against our front door in the foyer, and maybe if I'm lucky a little early morning nooky in the comfort of our own bed._

As I finish fastening each hook in the front of my corset and roll up my stockings, I imagine all of the things I've ever wanted to do to Edward, and now- thanks to the last remnants of my alcoholic endeavor and a pinch of bravado- I'll finally have it.

I slip into a pair of black pumps and open the door. Edward is sitting facing away from me at the foot of our bed. He removed his shirt and lit candles all around our room. The soft glow maked his profile look otherworldly and I have to suppress a gasp at his masculine beauty. He looks like the personification of a man. Chiseled jaw, bright green eyes, flaming copper hair, slight stubble appearing on his features causing a small shadow, he just looks so, Edward. There is no other way to describe him, words failed me.

Every time I look into his alluring eyes he can talk me into anything, he's been great at it since we were kids. From the moment we met I had cherished him, and I treasure him still. Edward is it for me, and tonight I will fight for him, for us.

I slowly move toward him, when my knee delicately bumps his, he raises his head and our eyes lock. Leisurely his eyes leave mine and glide downwards taking in my entire frame. I see his hands begin to reach for me and I walk towards the door. "Can't touch me, remember?" I smile as I saunter out of our room.

I'm stunned to see he's lit candles all over our house, giving the entire place a nice warm glow. If I were a little more sober, and not so excited about what was about to take place, I might have given into Edward for that romantic gesture alone.

I turn around as I slowly walk backwards into the living room, watching Edward saunter towards me like I'm his prey and he hasn't feasted in decades.

"What exactly would you like to do, Edward?"

I see him smirk as he sits down on the couch and motions for me to come over to him. Walking in his direction, I keep a safe distance.

"Well Bella, I'd love to bend you over this couch," he pats the cream colored cushion next to him for theatrical effect "and fuck you senseless, but considering the fact you won't let me touch you, maybe you should dance for me."

I feel my entire upper body flush at his words and debate on what he just asked me to do for him.

_Could I dance for him... without breaking my neck? _

_I danced earlier... in flats. _

_Now I'm in pumps, there's a high likelihood that I could damage something... or someone in the process... ahh fuck it. _

I nod my head, and walk over to the iPod dock. I turn on shuffle mode and crank the volume up half way... just enough for the music to surround us. I grab the remote for the iPod dock and walk back over to him.

I set the remote on the mahogany coffee table and smirk down at him as the music starts. I recognize the song instantly and snicker internally as I see the scowl on Edward's gorgeous face.

_**Mum mum mum mah...  
Mum mum mum mah...  
Mum mum mum mah...  
**_

Rotating so I'm no longer facing him, I start to sway my hips. I seductively slide my hands up my body into my damp chestnut locks. I take my time as I bring my ass down onto his lap and I roll my hips. I hear him grunt, causing me to jump up and take a step away.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh...  
I'll get him hot; show him what I've got.  
Oh, Oh, oh...  
I'll get him hot; show him what I've got.**_

I don't lose my beat, and I sway a little more, gaining more and more confidence each second.

_**Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got to love nobody)...**_

I slant my head a bit to look back at him, making sure he's paying full attention as my favorite part of the song comes on. I swiftly turn around, climb up on his lap and straddle him as I rotate my hips, softly bumping against his chest and stomach. The look in his eyes is too much for me to handle, so I bite my lip and close my heavy lids. Throwing my head back and bracing myself on his knees, I slowly raise myself up and down.

_**I wanna roll with him in a hard pair we will be,  
a little gambling is fun when you're with me.  
I love it.**_

I lean back up to sing the next part in his ear softly, letting my lips tickle his soft lobe. The entire time I'm fighting for control, wanting to bite the ever loving shit out of his ear and lick his face.

_**Russian roulette is not the same without a gun,  
and baby when its love if it's not rough it isn't fun.**_

I don't know if it's the words to the song, or me singing them so close to his ear, but in that moment I feel Edward's hands raise up to my ass, slam my body down against him.  
"Unnnnghhh Edward! W-what are you doing?" I growl out in a tone I never knew I was capable of using. I rock against him, wanting him to fully consume my body.

All thoughts of him not touching me quickly fade from my mind as my mouth latches to his fiercely. My hands find themselves tangled in his disheveled copper hair and my tongue fights for dominance over his. I slide one hand back to scratch the back of his neck as I pull him tighter against me, the other slowly slides down to brace me against his shoulder.

"Please, Edward, I need you." I pray my voice doesn't sound needy, as I start rubbing myself a little harder against him. He catches me off guard by grabbing a handful of my hair and tilts my head to the left, it isn't painful- just different. He kisses up and down the hollow of my throat, and behind my right ear.

"Bella, I've never wanted anything in my entire life like I crave you right now. But tonight is about more than just fucking. Tonight I want to take my time with you. I want to relearn your entire body, how you taste, how you smell, the noises you make, your face when I make you cum, the feeling of being buried deep inside of you. Everything about you sets me on fire." I feel him lean forward and press his mouth against my ear causing me to whimper softly "I burn for you Bella, I hunger for you. Let me show you how much I've missed you."

I feel close to release just from his words, my body is trembling with anticipation. I nod my head dumbly as my lips find purchase back against his.

The kiss is soft at first, our lips gently pulling at each others, and then I deepen it opening my mouth, licking his top lip softly. My lips slowly part ways with his after a long lingering kiss. Sliding away from him, I slowly drop down on my knees and look up at him longingly.  
I can't help my giddy reaction after unbuckling his pants and sliding them down along with his boxers. His cock springs free and pretty much fucking winks at me. I tentatively grab him in my hand, wrapping my fingers around his girth, stroking them up and down his shaft. I hear him grunt softly and it only encourages me further.

I lean in slowly and slide my tongue up from his base to the soft creamy tip. Upon tasting his salty flavor I can feel my panties dampen further. I pull back just slightly to blow warm air on his tip as I stare up at him. His hooded green eyes are shining back at me, and the look on his face is so fierce I feel my knees tremble against the floor.

He mistakes my tremble for a shiver and immediately pulls me up, trying to warm me with his arms. At any other time this gesture would be sweet, but I cannot go much longer without being connected to him. I really want to please him, but if I have to wait much longer for my own release I may explode.

I bite my lip softly and whimper against him as I rock my hips back and forth against his hardness. "Edward, oh God, mmmhh please touch me. I can't stand it, I need you so badly." My voice takes on a breathy quality I'm not generally accustomed to. I hear his sharp intake of breath and I spread my legs a little further hoping to solidify my invitation. "Please Edward, touch me."

Much to my dismay I see him reach behind him to the back of the couch and grab the old quilt we drape there. He starts to spread it out behind me across the surface of our coffee table then gently sits me on top of it, spreading my legs wide open and coaxing me to lie back against it. I lay there reveling in the new position, praying to feel his touch.

"Bella, I want you to do something for me, okay baby?" His voice is so sexy that I can't help but agree to anything he says. I am at his mercy. I hear Suffocate come on the iPod and close my eyes as I wait for further instructions from Edward.

_Now even though I try to play it off  
I'm thinking about you all day long  
And I can't wait for Shorty to come through  
_

"Touch yourself, Baby, let me watch you. Would you do that for me, Bella?"

I'm momentarily caught by surprise and I feel a bit self conscious.

_From your lips and back up to your eyes  
My hands on your hips when we grind  
__I'm fantasizing 'bout what I'm gonna do to you  
Got me feigning for her love can't lie_

I push through my fears quickly and slowly slide my hands down my body, dragging them achingly slow, teasing Edward, and making goose bumps flash across my skin like a cool summer breeze.

_Man you should see how she got me  
Spending all this time with her  
And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to  
Her love turns men into fools  
Tell me what a man is to d_o

I bring my heeled feet up to rest by my butt on the coffee table and I spread my legs a bit further while softly caressing my chest. I feel the soft satin of the corset and I softly pluck my nipples through it.

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind_

After a few minutes I really start turning myself on. I slip my right hand down inside of my panties and gently slide my fingers up and down my wetness. I trail them down and softly stroke my entrance, then slide them up to my clit, which by now is all but crying out for attention. I can feel Edward's eyes on me, and it's burning a hole through my soaked panties.

_I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind_

"Mmmh Edward, pleassee." My hips rock slightly with the movement my hand is making and I feel him softly press his lips against the inside my left thigh.

"That's it baby, tell me what you want." he murmurs.

Gently he trails his tongue up to the edge of my panties and back down around my thigh. I can barely fucking move, I'm in shock. This is Edward, telling me to dirty talk to him, when I can barely think of anything except for the remarkably erotic things he is doing to my body.

I'm caught up in sensory overload, while dealing with my mouth/brain turmoil when I hear him rasp, "Say it, Bella. _Out loud_. Say it. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

My eyes roll into the back of my head and I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. "Unnff... fuck, Edward, fuck me with your tongue. Please... I can't take it anymore..."

_Whenever we up in this bed  
And my fingers fall in your hair  
I wonder if you feel me watching you  
Cause I can't go a night without your loving_

"Mmmmm fuck, Bella, you smell so fucking good." I feel his nose softly skim across my damp panties, his fingers slide to the strings at my hips. Ever so slowly slipping my panties down my legs, and off of my feet. I'm sprawled out half naked in front of him, completely at his mercy, and aching for his touch.

_Got me looking at this phone  
Every time it rings I hope it's you girl  
You got my bracing for your love  
And I fallen for you I can't lie  
I just wanna be with you  
Yes she got me there I said  
And somebody call the paramedics  
Tell 'em to hurry up and come through_

My fingers are still making circles around my sensitive nub as he exposes my soft flesh completely. I've never felt more vulnerable and yet so alluring at the same time. I feel him trail his kisses back to my thigh and up to my stomach softly. It tickles and my muscles clench under his reverent worship of my body.

I tangle my left hand in his silky hair and throw my head back as I feel his petal soft lips place a gentile kiss against my wet warm flesh as his cheek stubble deliciously scrapes against my thighs. The sensation is soft and rough at the same time and it sends my body into overload. I move my right hand back up to pinch my nipples as his tongue pushes me closer and closer to the release I'm yearning for.

Every sigh, kiss, and caress sends me a little further off the deep end. Before I know it I start screaming out his name, my body erupting into a trembling, climaxing mess, and only he can bring me back to earth.

After my body starts to return to normal I feel his hands slide from my hips up to my lower back; he slides me up so I'm sitting directly in front of him on the coffee table, and his hands slip down to cup my ass. I bring my legs down to his sides and look into his eyes. He's kneeled in front of me, face to chest, and if his smirk is any indication he likes the view.

I run my fingers through his silken copper tresses, and scratch lightly, sliding his head closer to my chest as I whisper seductively, "Like whatcha' see, Cullen?"

He nods and begins kissing my cleavage reverently as his hands slip up to unclasp the corset, painfully slow. As he unhooks it, notch by notch, he kisses each inch of bare flesh as it comes into view.

I can't help but tilt my head back, loving his excruciatingly painful, yet delicious, kisses. I hold myself close to him with one hand on his shoulder and I tangle the other in his hair, shoving him closer to me, in a poor attempt to direct him exactly where I want his mouth.

Unfortunately, he's having none of that and he keeps kissing down my chest to my stomach. Once the corset is completely open he shoves it behind me to the floor and leans up so he's directly in between my legs and we're both naked, (except for my pumps) staring at each other with wild abandon.

I lean forward and place a tender kiss to his forehead, in apology. I'm not only apologizing for tonight, but for our past. For trying to make him into someone he's not, for expecting him to change, for growing older. For growing up. Somewhere along the line I changed from fun loving Bella, to a stubborn, my way or the high way, no bullshit, live and work person that I had prayed to never let myself become.  
But now things will be different. Edward and I have found each other again. And I'll never let him go.

Not for anything.

I feel traitorous tears slip from my eyes as I slowly lower myself down onto his lap. His hardness brushes against me, but he's not yet inside. He just cradles me in his arms like I'm the most precious thing in his world, like I'm breakable, and right now I feel like I am. Slowly he slips the pads of his thumbs under my eyes and brushes my tears away. His own eyes are full of emotion as well, I smile, the grass green blazes back at me and warms me to my core.

"Make love to me... Edward... please? I need you, and we've both waited so long for this." I shake my head as more tears stream down my face "I don't want to wait anymore, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything... I love you. Please..."

He shushes me and presses his lips against mine once more, softly slipping his tongue in my mouth. I feel his hands slowly lift my hips and he gently lowers me down on top of him again, slipping all the way inside of me. I feel his chest expand against my own, and my entire body feels warm, my toes curl, and my mind goes fuzzy. I cradle his head in my hands, I pull back to look at him. I'm speechless.

"Bella... you're everything I never knew I needed. I should have tried harder," I rock my hips into him trying to break off his apology. "Unngh, I should've... tried harder... to be what you needed. I'm... I'm...sorry... Bella..." he takes a deep breath and his sweet scent washes over me.

"Shh... Edward, don't, please... We have tonight... we have forever, let's just... start new. Let this be us, let this moment define us. Nothing else matters."

He grips my hips a little firmer, helping me raise and lower myself against him. I can feel myself losing control. He nods his head in agreement and buries his face in my neck as our thrusts become more frantic. We're clinging to each other with everything we have, and I hear him softly chant against my perspiring skin, "You're everything... you're everything... I love you, Bella."

I feel my entire body tighten with the anticipation of our climax and my back arches forcefully, my breasts are in his face and my shoulder blades press against the cool wooden surface of the coffee table.

"Fuck... Edward... I love you so much... I love you so much... Edward!" I feel myself enter into the mind numbing bliss that is an Edward Cullen Orgasm. Everything on my body tingles, and I feel his cock throb delectably against my walls as he explodes inside of me.

My body trembles and I slump down against him. Our smooth dewy skin slides against each other and I have never felt more safe or content. I'm so exhausted I feel as though I could sleep in this position. I tuck my head under Edward's chin and close my eyes, while placing soft kisses against his throat and collarbone.

His hands lovingly stroke my hair and after a few minutes, I feel him start to shift our weight. Before I know what he's doing I look around at my surroundings only to realize he's carried me to our bedroom. He gently shoves the bathroom door open and sets me down on the vanity. After softly washing me up with a warm wet cloth he kisses my forehead softly and leaves me to do my nightly routine.

I use the restroom, brush my teeth, and put my hair into a loose pony tail before tiptoeing back into the bedroom. When I return all of the candles are blown out, and the only light in the room is coming from the open windows on the far wall. A gentle breeze is blowing in and I relish the feeling against my overheated skin. Just as I'm about to climb into bed and wait for Edward, I realize my heels are still on. I blush at the thought that we just had hot kinky sex in the living room with me only wearing my _fuck me pumps_. I reach down to slip them off when I feel warm strong hands on my hips stopping me. Standing up, I feel him pressed against my back in all his all naked glory. His breath is cascading down my shoulder and back.

"Don't take them off yet..." my eyes close involuntarily at his words.

His hands slowly turn my body around and I can almost feel his intense stare as it sweeps my nearly naked body.

When I glance up at him I can't help but smile shyly at what I see. Edward looks like he is completely captivated with me. He makes me feel like I can do anything, with just one look.

I use the extra height from the heels to my advantage, by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. This isn't a kiss out of desperation or only based on need. It's a _promise_, a promise of _forever_.

I softly slip my tongue against his lips and he allows me inside. As our kiss gets more heated his hands slip from my hips down to cup my ass, I feel him pull me up, coaxing me to wrap my legs around his hips. My heels lock behind him and press against his ass as I shove my body against his, rubbing his hard smooth length against my heated flesh.

I feel him spin us around and press me up against the now closed bathroom door. Without hesitation he slides himself fully inside of me.

"Fuck... Edward... yesss," I sigh.

I press my heels harder against him, causing him to thrust harder inside of me. I know I'll have bruises on my back tomorrow, but that's the least of my worries right now. All I can focus on is his hot thick shaft pounding deep inside of me, thrust after thrust, filling me to the hilt. Until he can't push any further. It is ecstasy. It's more than just makeup sex. It's more than forgiveness. It's everything. Edward is _everything_.

My hands grope and my mouth nips and licks every available spot on his body, his do the same. We continue to move together, two lovers communicating in the most sensual dance, as old as time. Before long all of the sensations are too much for me, and I feel myself near release.

I try to hold it off, wanting to prolong the feeling and the moment. But as soon as Edward reaches down in between us, and I feel him flick my sensitive bundle of nerves, all is lost. I'm spinning down an endless spiral, I'm floating above my body. My muscles constrict almost painfully around him, and I'm milking him deeper and deeper inside of me.

I grab tightly to his shoulders and scream out as wave after wave of the most intense orgasm of my life rips through my entire body. "Edward! Oh God! Don't stop! Don't stopdon'tstopdon'tstop! Pleeeeeaaaasssseee doonnnnn'ttt... ssss..." my voice stops working as he drives himself wildly inside of me, slamming so hard, I'm afraid the door might give.

My hands grab a hold of his shoulder blades and my nails dig into him, but I can't stop myself. I've never felt anything so intense. Just when I think I might be coming down, he makes me come again. I've never had this many orgasms in a week, let alone one night. I bite down on his neck and feel him give one last deep thrust inside of me, filling me, finishing the last quakes of my final orgasm.

My body trembles and tears leak from my eyes due to the intensity of it all. I have to reassure Edward that he didn't hurt me at least a thousand times, and we thoroughly clean each other off one last time, then fall into our crisp clean sheets together. He slips my heels off of my feet, kissing the top of each foot as he does.

I slowly slide the sheet up over us, and we lay spooning staring out our window, relishing in the cool night air that blows in through our sheer white curtains. Just before I start to drift, I feel his hand slide up and down my back softly. He places soft kisses on the red marks the door left behind, and it makes me shiver softly.

I roll over so I'm facing him, kissing his lips softly and hooking one leg over his while laying my head on his chest. "Mmm, tomorrow Edward, if I can move..." I smile against his chest. "Perhaps you could... what did you say before? _'Bend me over the couch, and fuck me senseless?'_"

His laugh is deep and erotic, causing me to rub my thighs together once again, and bite my lip. "Why Miss Swan, I do believe you are insatiable."

I look up at him and bat my eyelashes, "Why Mr. Cullen, I do believe you love it."

The next morning I am sore; however after cuddling and heavy petting on and off throughout the day I am more than ready for our little living room romp, with Edward bending me over the couch. But perhaps he is right. Maybe I am insatiable. Because after that we had a foyer rendezvous, kitchen christening, and some dining room loving. Then in the middle of the night, Edward and I finally made love in our own bed. It wasn't hard or rough like some of our other sexcapades, but it was sensual, deep, and meaningful.

Edward truly is my entire world.

He's all that I can taste, he's the air that I breathe, without him- I'd surely suffocate.


End file.
